Más que una Ofensa
by Rei's pride authors
Summary: por: Addanight. Sabía que esto era más que una ofensa, era Ni siquiera tenía palabras para describirlo KXR


Disclaimer: a nosotros no nos pertenece beyblade!

* * *

Hola! Escribí este fic para manifestar mi apoyo a la campaña en contra de la feminización de Rei Kon. Como fiel amante del Yaoi, y en especial de la pareja KaiXRei, no podía dejar de expresar mi desacuerdo ante la idea de que Rei debería ser mujer para que poder estar con Kai.

Advertencia: Este es un fic Anti-Ambar, por lo que si estás a favor de feminizar al neko, te pido que te retires.

Dedicatoria:

A todas las personas que se han unido a la campaña Anti-Ambar para defender a nuestro muy amado neko… REI KON!

También escribo esto como una disculpa por el retraso del fic "El Honor del Tigre". Tengan paciencia, les aseguro que el proyecto sí se terminará.

Aclaratoria: Este fic no tiene otra finalidad que la de expresar mi punto de vista y divertirme un rato. No pretende herir ni ofender a nadie. La situación aquí planteada es meramente ficticia (Lo digo sólo en caso que alguien lo dude n.nU).

Pareja: KAI X REI !

------------------------------------------------

**Más que una Ofensa **

Por Addanight

Sus afilados ojos miraban con rencor el pedazo de papel que frente a él yacía. Hacía ya dos días que aquellas hirientes palabras le habían sido enviadas; sin embargo, aún no era capaz de asumirlas y es que esto había sido el límite, una especie de advertencia de lo que podía avecinarse. Todo había comenzado como un simple rumor, un acontecimiento tan pequeño que sin pensarlo dos veces había dejado perderse en sus pensamientos. ¡Cómo lo lamentaba ahora! Llevaba cuarenta y ocho horas en su enclaustramiento voluntario y no había dado aún con una posible solución. Sólo una cosa quedaba clara en su pensamiento: Tenía que ponerle un alto ahora mismo. ¿Acaso había algo mal en él, era la pregunta que le estaba destrozando no sólo la mente, sino el alma. Los leves golpes en su puerta le sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Con esfuerzo, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación sin la menor intención de abrirla. Seguro serían Max o Takao tratando de convencerlo de salir.

"Rei, soy yo. Abre la puerta." Ordenó la voz de su capitán desde el otro lado de la puerta, más nuestro amado neko continuó sumido en el silencio y sin la menor intención de permitirle el ingreso a su habitación.

"Rei, llevas dos días ahí adentro. Max y Takao están histéricos y demo a admitir que hasta yo he comenzado a preocuparme." Comentó el sexy ruso, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta.

"Mira Rei. Si no hemos echado la puerta abajo es porque nos pediste privacidad y queremos respetar tu deseo, pero al menos abre la puerta para que vea que estás bien." Pidió Kai en espera de una respuesta.

La puerta se entreabrió entonces dándole una idea del estado de su chino compañero. En los meses que llevaban siendo pareja, jamás había visto a su koi en semejante estado. Sus despeinados cabellos negros caían sueltos sobre su espalda. Sus ojos dorados estaban inundados de ira. Sus manos estaban totalmente lastimadas a consecuencia de los golpes que había dado a la pared tratando de sacar su frustración. Su alegre y amable personalidad parecía haberse tomado vacaciones. En pocas palabras, nuestro amado neko-jin se encontraba ahora irreconocible.

"Rei, por lo que más quieras, dime que te sucede." Suplicó Hiwatari. Estaba conciente de que esto no era su estilo, pero si eso necesitaba para averiguar lo que le sucedía a su amado gatito lo haría.

Por un segundo nuestro adorado neko pensó en cerrarle la puerta en la cara a su amado bicolor, pero al ver la preocupación en los ojos de su pareja, no pudo sino dejarle entrar. Con paso lento y sin mencionar aún palabra alguna se dirigió hacia su cama y tomó la hoja causante de su dolor. El joven de ojos carmín tomó el papel en sus manos y tomando asiento sobre la cama comenzó a leer. ¿Cómo era posible que una hoja pudiera poner a su chinito en ese estado? Más al empezar a ver el contenido de la misma una mueca de ira lo envolvió. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Frente a sus ojos se encontraban las siguientes palabras.

_Estimado Rei Kon: _

_Antes que nada permítame decirle que tanto las formadoras de mi grupo como yo lo amamos. El motivo de esta carta es para notificarle que tras largas conversaciones y después de muchas reuniones, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que usted debería y siempre debió haber sido una mujer. Tomando en cuenta lo mucho que lo conocemos, nos atrevemos a decir que usted también debe pensar lo mismo. Por ello, es que hemos decidido manifestarle nuestro apoyo y comunicarle que si decidiese operarse y transformarse en una linda chica, como seguro es su deseo, ni nosotros y seguro ningún fan que le aprecie, se lo reprocharía. Esperando que con esto finalmente tome la decisión correcta, me despido. _

_Atentamente…. _

En ese momento Kai levantó la vista y de inmediato, Rei le señaló su escritorio. El dueño de Dranzer se acercó y miró con detenimiento unas cuantas hojas que decían: lista de apoyo, en las que se veía una serie de nombres que apoyaban la causa. Sin pensarlo más, Hiwatari se lanzó a abrazar a su gatito quien seguía viendo con ira los nombres. Sabía que esto era más que una ofensa, era... Ni siquiera tenía palabras para describirlo, sólo sabía que le había golpeado en el orgullo a su hermoso pelinegro y que alguien tendría que pagar por ello.

"No es para tanto." Comentó el ruso ante el escepticismo de Kon.

"¿Qué no es para tanto¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?" Cuestionó dolido el ojidorado.

"Es verdad. No es para tanto. Es sólo una pequeña lista." Agregó tratando de explicar a su pareja su punto.

"¿Sólo una pequeña lista? Hace unos meses no era más que un rumor, pero ahora… No sabía que había tanta gente que pensaba así." Dijo con tristeza el chino.

"Pero no es toda la gente." Mencionó seguro el bicolor.

"A este paso, pronto todos pensarán así." Respondió el dueño de Drigger.

"Te equivocas, seguro que en cuanto esto se sepa muchas de tus fans saldrán a defenderte. Personas que realmente te aprecien por lo que eres, como yo." Manifestó mirando con amor a su precioso neko. La sola idea de que alguien quisiera cambiarlo lo volvía loco.

"¿Tu crees?" Cuestionó el chino.

"No lo creo, lo sé. Por lo pronto voy a tomar esa lista prestada y haré unas pequeñas visitas. Quizá Yuriy y Bryan quieran acompañarme, pero te aseguro que quien hizo esto se arrepentirá." Empezó a decir Hiwatari planeando distintas torturas para los responsables.

"No, no lo hagas." Dijo Rei con su suave voz.

"Pero creí que querrías venganza." Agregó confundido el bicolor, quien ya estaba planeando hacer estallar la casa de la presidente de cierto club de fans.

"No deseo que nadie salga lastimado. La violencia y la agresión no es la forma de resolver ningún problema. Además, como tú dijiste, seguro que las fans que realmente me aprecian no tardarán en poner manos en el asunto." Comentó con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

"Eres tan maduro y centrado, el mundo no merece algo tan lindo como tú." Sentenció Kai mientras abrazaba a su gatito con cariño. Por su parte, Rei decidió dejar escapar su ira, esperanzado en que aún habría personas en el mundo que lo apreciaban por lo que era: un hombre, un chico lindo, dulce, centrado, gentil, pero sobre todo, varonil y totalmente sexy.

----- ¡K X R! Por Siempre -----

Notas de la Autora:

Hola! Me quedó un poco cortito, pero me gustó. Como ya dije sólo quería exponer mi punto de vista. Recuerden que en este mundo no hay nada más puro que el cariño entre dos personas. Y es simplemente terrible que los prejuicios nos vuelvan tan ciegos como para que no veamos que cuando hay amor de por medio, el resto sale sobrando. Dejen su review para saber que les pareció este pequeño fic.

Comercial: Si tú también estás en contra de que la tal Ambar tome el lugar de nuestro neko, no olvides visitar Rei's Pride Authors y leer el proyecto 'El honor del Tigre'. Ahí puedes anotarte para participar o simplemente manifestar el apoyo por la causa. Yo no empecé este proyecto, pero igual quiero invitar a que si alguien aún no lo conoce, se tome el tiempo de verlo.

Recuerden que REI ES HOMBRE!

Cuídense.

Addanight.

* * *


End file.
